Dangling Maybes
by dinoatemonster4brkfst
Summary: What if Oliver and Felicity had had a different goodbye before the calm. There are some grammatical mistakes so be gentle please.


The night before he left, he had shown up at her door. Felicity was sitting silently drinking a glass of red wine alone in her kitchen when she heard a strong knock on her door. She honestly didn't want to answer it, but did anyways. With her glass of wine in hand, she had opened the door to see Oliver there in blue jeans, a grey shirt, and a leather jacket. He rubbed his hand through his hair and looked at her. She silently gestured for him to come in and he followed her back into the kitchen, where they both sat silently across from one another. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he reached out to cup her face. "I'm scared," she blurted out. "I know, I am too," he replied. "Felicity, I hate to ask, but I need to hear you say it, please just once before I go," he begged. She knew what he was asking, and she looked down at him as he got off the chair and knelt on the floor at her seat. His head was at her knees; he was desperate. She pulled up his head so she could see into his eyes, as his strong hands gripped her legs and she looked deeply into his eyes, "Oliver. . . "she pressed her forehead against his "there are not words to express how much I love you." As she spoke a tear rolled down her face, and dropped onto the floor. Oliver's resolve broke and he kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair. They needed this, both were scared, both knew that tomorrow might be Oliver's last day on earth and consequences be dammed there was no reason for them not to be together anymore. They kissed wildly, hands every where, until Oliver reached up and wrapped Felicity's legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom. As he layed her on the bed he kissed her neck, and growled out "say it again." Felicity moaned and then whispered "Oliver Queen I love you," as she pulled his shirt over his head. "Again," he growled at her as he pawed off her clothing, "I love you," she panted as she trailed kisses along his collar bone and unzipped his jeans. Oliver quickly shredded his pants and boxers and began kissing Felicity every where he could. "I knew the first time I saw you chewing on that red pen, that you were dangerous, that I could love you, that I would ache to touch you body." And with that Felicity unexpectedly flipped them over straddling Oliver kissing his lips and then sucking on his neck. "Mmmm," she replied "what else have you ached for me to do?" She whispered in his ear "you're oftly fixated on that red pen, perhaps you're a little orally fixated Mr. Queen. . ." Oliver could not believe what she was doing and she kissed down his body and took the length of him in her mouth. He groaned in pleasure fisting one hand in her hair and another reached to entwine his fingers with hers. She continued until he finally tugged lightly on her hair and moaned her name and begged for her to stop. She crawled back up his body, and smiled she enjoyed having this control over Oliver. He flipped them over quickly and kisses down her body, memorizing each curve and place that made her shiver and moan. Finally his lips reached her core and she cried out in pleasure, what he was doing with his tongue was agonizingly perfect and she never wanted it to stop. As her breaths became shorter Oliver only used his tongue more until finally she was screaming his name and shaking below him orgasming hard then she ever had. He didn't wait another second before he replaced his mouth with his hard member and entered her with force. "Oliver!" She screamed, as he moaned her name. She panted as he began to move in and out of her slowly at first and then quicker with each movement. "Felicity!" He moaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waste pulling him deeper into her. They panted together fingers intwined bodies laced together until they both fell over the edge together. They continued all night until the sun began to rise and they finally slept in each others arms. In the morning she awoke to an empty bed and a emerald necklace on her pillow.

That day Oliver left to fight Rah All Ghul, and unbenowst to Felicity failed to kill him. Digg, Roy, and Felicity kept vigil together in the foundry each night until a three weeks later Nyssa showed up. They knew as soon as they saw her Oliver had lost. Felicity's screams echoed through the foundry as Roy and Digg tried to calm her. Her heart ached as Digg drove her home. She didn't go to work the next day, she just sat on her couch fingering her necklace. She was in a trance sitting and staring when there was suddenly a knock at her door, she stood up and ran to it. "Maybe Nyssa had lied, maybe he was still alive," she thought as she opened the door. It was just Ray Palmer, she sighed in annoyance as she left the door open and turned to head back to the couch. He followed her in and examined her carefully "when you didn't come to work, I got worried, Felicity what is going on?" She couldn't form the words, there was no way she could let them leave her lips so she just replied with a "nothing." Palmer suggested she get up and get some lunch with him, he knew there was something seriously wrong but he wouldn't push. They went to a restaurant close to the office they had gone to before. Felicity was hungry at first, but her stomach soon turned on her. She stood up quickly to use the restroom, but found herself dizzy instead and fainted into the floor. Ray yelled for an ambulance and Felicity awoke to paramedics wheeling her into an ambulance Ray at her side. At the hospital Felicity was given some fluids and a few tests. Finally the doctor came back with a smile and her lab results. He smiled at Ray and then Felicity "Congratulations you are going to be parents." Felicity's mouth dropped as Ray stared at her she immediately pulled out her phone to her app she kept track on her menstrual cycle and then back at the doctor. "Umm thank you," she said meekly as the doctor rambled on about this and that and all the things she needed to do. Finally allowed to leave Felicity stood with Ray outside the hospital. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone," he said slowly. "I ummm, it is very complicated," she told Ray as he nodded and led her to the car. She rested for the rest of the day and decided it would be best if she stayed away from the foundry for a bit. A child, she and Oliver were having a child, except it was just her now. Oliver was dead and she was pregnant. She cried bitterly into some ice cream, at least she had a small bit of him left.

It was two months before she told Digg and Roy. They had noticed a growing bump and they finally asked her one night at the foundry. "Yes," she told them "I have a bun in the oven." Roy looked at her incredulously, "Is it Palmer's?" Roy asked quickly. Felicity shook her head and looked at the floor. Digg looked at her with a nervous look "How far along are you?" She looked away and Digg reached out a hand and placed it on hers. "It is okay," he told her "you don't have to say anymore." She smiled at him weakly as Roy stared at him "I don't get it, who is the father?" Digg gave him a sharp look and then turned his head toward the case that held Oliver's own arrow outfit. Roy looked down at the floor and then at Felicity.

When Roy's lease was up her offered to move in with Felicity to help out and she gladly agreed. They had grown quite close after Oliver's death and Felicity was greatful to have the friendship and support. Felicity had moved into a house with room for a nursery, office, and two more bedrooms. Roy and Digg ha helped her set up a little nursery for the baby boy she was carrying. Every doctor's visit had been hard, and every day knowing Oliver was gone was harder.

One night coming home from work she felt convinced she was being watched. She scurried quickly into the house and keyed in the security code before looking out the window to check. It was then that she saw him, she swore she saw Oliver across the street, but the moment she rubbed her eyes and blinked to check he was gone, just as Roy came home through the front door. She said nothing on the incident, and chalked it up to pregnancy hormones that were making her nuts. But two nights later when they were eating dinner she swore for a second she saw him through the window again. "I must be going crazy Roy, this is the second time I thought I saw Oliver. I thought I saw him when I was coming home the other day, and just now I saw him through the window." Roy looked out the window and rubbed Felicity's shoulder," I miss him to Blondie, but you gotta accept he is gone."

That night while Lyla and Sara were getting ready for bed, Digg received a text from an unknown number which only read: "foundry, now." Confused and worried the foundry had been compromised Digg grabbed a gun and headed out. He keyed in his code and cocked his gun as he entered the foundry stealthily. To his shock there working out on the salmon ladder was Oliver himself. Digg put his weapon away as Oliver dropped down. "Oliver, how are you man, we all throught you were dead, how are you here?" Digg gave Oliver a hug as he noticed the huge new gash on his right side. "I was dead, but I was able to be revived with the Lazarus pool." Oliver explained. "Well welcome back man, we need to call Felicity she is going to be so happy to see you, let me call her right now," but as Digg reached for his phone Oliver reached out and stopped him. "I've seen Felicity," Oliver said quietly. "You have man, that's great, so you know the big news." Digg smiled. "Yeah I saw she and Roy are coupled up in a big house with a baby on the way. . ." Oliver continued. Digg's smiled disappeared. "That's not what's going on man," Digg said "yeah Roy lives with her but it is to help out since. . ." he stopped himself, he didn't want to overstep a conversation Oliver and Felicity needed to have. "Just go see her yourself, in person, and let her tell you, but do it now or else I am going to tell her you are here." Digg stared Oliver down, as he put on his shirt and jacket and they went out to Digg's car. Oliver was quiet as they drove. When they parked in the driveway Digg could tell Oliver was nervous. They walked up to the front door together, and waited. Roy came to the door and opened it. His face lit up immediately as he told them to come inside. "Felicity! Come down here." He yelled. They slowly heard a door open as the sound of footsteps came closer. As she turned the living room corner her mouth formed a smile and tears came to her eyes as she saw it was Oliver in her living room. "Oh my God!" She said crying now, "oh my God, I have dreamed of this moment, I can't believe you are alive!" Oliver just stood there staring at her not sure what her response meant. "I see a lot has changed," he said shortly. Felicity wiped her eyes, confused fingering the emerald necklace like she did when she was nervous. "Oh!" She said quietly as slowly reached for Olivers hand. "I have a few things to show you." Oliver followed her up the stairs as she opened a small bedroom. It was painted green with a crib, rocking chair, and changing station. She reached and pulled a book off of the shelf as she motioned for Oliver to sit. The pages were lined with photos, sonogram pictures, and ones showing Felicity as her belly grew. Finally she turned to the last page, which had two final spots to be filled. One was titled "me" and the other was titled "My Daddy." She looked at Oliver questioningly as she took a picture of him out of the pocket in the back on the book and placed it in. "I don't know if you remember the night and activities before you left, but you see. . ." she didn't need to finish. Oliver's eyes were teary now as as he pulled his face close to hers their foreheads leaning against each other. "I was so scared when I saw you were pregnant and living with Roy, I thought you had forgotten me." She pulled her head back and looked deeply into his eyes, "how could I forget the man I love more than anything?" Oliver kissed her deeply and reached for his pocket. Inside was a small velvet box which he opened. It was a matching emerald ring to her necklace. "I should have given you this before I left, will you. . ." but before he could finish she was kissing him and yelling "yes!".

A week later they were married, and two months later their son Tommy was born.


End file.
